Realization
by kit3030
Summary: 'The light swiftly capturing his blue eyes and his pink features that were his nose and lips. She was immediately caught off guard at the feeling that hit her. For some reason the boy labeled in the yearbook 'most likely to be Farkle' . whatever that meant, was cute and dare she say it? Kind of handsome.' Riley's feelings for Farkle begin to develop and her world changes.
1. Happy New Year's Riley

Warning:If you did not watch Girl meets the New Year and still want to watch it please don't read it yet. However, if you really don't care wither way then go ahead, it's not like it reveals much of anything. I changed up the ending that's why.

Enjoy!

A/N: This story takes place after midnight on New Year's. Farkle had never outed the fact that Riley liked Lucas to anyone.

* * *

The boy was panting, he had never chased after anyone faster in his whole life. His beanie had even began to slide off, causing him to abruptly to remove it as he ran.

"Riley, please slow down." He repeated for what seemed like the tenth time in 5 minutes.

Riley, however, didn't show any signs of stopping for him. She had just seen Maya and Lucas kiss about 6 minutes ago, when the clock struck midnight on New Years.

She was slowing down however after turning a block on to some unknown street in New York. At this point even he didn't know where they were and, because of that, he figured she was lost too but in the heat of the moment probably hadn't realized it herself.

He took the opportunity to push her into an ally cornering her against the dumpster.

"Riley! Jesus, will you listen for a minute?" He tugged on her wrists forcing her to look him dead in the eyes.

She was only glaring at him, "What is it Farkle? What is, that's so important that you just had to chase me and shove me into this stupid ally."

He sighed, his bangs brushing against shoulder.

"I'm sorry, about what happened back there." He apologized solemnly, "I honestly thought that he still liked you."

She was about to shove him off out of spite for what sounded like such an inconsiderate comment but she noticed how deeply concerned he seemed. I mean running after someone for 5 minutes straight was a feat, especially for someone like Farkle who notably hates any form of physical activity.

His head was still resting on her shoulder and he had let go of her wrists.

"Me too." Was all she was able to say, it seemed she had just realized how much his company meant to her. She wouldn't be able to cry at home due to the fact that she herself had given Maya the spare key and that anyone may enter through her window seat. She was sure Maya would try to look for her there and she didn't feel like seeing her now. Right now, what she needed was a hug.

"Farkle." She mumbled

It was nice being alone in a secluded part of New York City, even if it was beside a dumpster.

After moments of crying into Farkle's shoulders she finally gave a deep sigh and gently let go of him.

"Thank you Farkle." She finally stated calmly.

He still wasn't happy, "You know, I shouldn't say that I'd hate to see you cry. But honestly, I'm a little relieved."

She stared at him in disbelief, "What do you-"

"It's unhealthy being so 'happy' all the time. A person could go crazy doing that, especially the way you have been pretending to be these last couple of months." He answered before she could even finish.

She stared at him in silence.

"So, what exactly do I do now? You know, now that I know how Lucas and Maya feel about each other." She asked sincerely curious as to what his response were to be.

He shrugged and even he was stuck on what to say next.

He then smiled at her, "Easy." He stood up showing off his height and lent his arm for her to grab onto and do the same, "You get back up again."

He must of pulled her up a little too fast since she had bounced up a little too fast and clashed into his chest.

She immediately backed away embarrassed.

"Um, thanks for the advice Farkle, but I kinda hear that everyday from my dad. Right now I'm kinda looking for a straightforward answer." She responded.

He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled, "Aren't we all?"

Seeing that she wasn't in the mood for his joking around he coughed awkwardly.

"Well if I were you I would just move on."

"How? He's perfect Farkle?" She questioned, "And it's not like I can just ignore him. I mean he's dating my best friend."

"Well in case you haven't noticed Riley. Being 'perfect' has it's flaws. Perfect is nice to look at but even then it is boring to have to deal with. I mean look at how you and Lucas were before. Look at Charlie Gardener, he was perfect in every way you could have ever dreamed of but even now you reject him. That's what makes life so interesting Riley. You deserve better than perfect, you deserve someone who's imperfect." He continued, "And now that you see how he feels you can finally see how he isn't worth crying over. I mean we are only in the 8th grade Riley."

"But how can I?" She began.

"That will come over time." He grinned, "Now come on you dork it's freezing out. Let's go home."

"My parents don't mind, they don't exactly expect me to go on a rampage you know?"

"Yeah, but you mom isn't the monster." He replied as he exited the alley. He peered out the ally, "Now, where are we?"

She peered out as well and it didn't take her long to realise that she was near Maya's apartment complex.

"Oh my God." She responded hitting her head against the wall.

"What? Do you know where we are?" He asked a little relieved.

"Unfortunately yes. We're about a block away from Maya's home." She whined.

At this he frowned a little annoyed at the circumstance, "Oh."

"I can't believe it! Even when I don't want to see her, I subconsciously ran towards her house!" She continued to complain.

He smiled, "Yes, it's unbelievable."

"Why am I like this?" She began to walk towards the direction of her home, leaving him to follow.

"I don't know Riley. Maybe it's because you have taken care of her for the last 14 years of your life. Maybe because she has been doing the same." He replied as he smugly caught up without a problem due to his longer legs. She may have been tall but he was surely taller than her by now.

"Haha, very funny Farkle." She responded annoyed.

"I'm only kidding Riley." He replied.

"She's just too perfect isn't she? She has it hard, she deserves him." Riley finally said it, the very statement nearly everyone is class was thinking when they saw the two of them together. This statement however seemed to bother Farkle.

He stopped and turned around just a few feet ahead of her.

"She's not as bad as everyone thinks she is. Believe me I have met people with way more tougher lives than her Riley. Sure she doesn't have a dad but she has a loving mom who is willing to work double shifts and a grandmother at home watching over her. She has you and practically everyone in the classroom looking out for her. She has an extensive wardrobe and she's healthy enough." He turned around and continued ahead, "Besides even if her life was as really as bad as she claims to be that still shouldn't justify her right to be with some guy, even if he claims to be perfect."

Riley's eyes widened at his response and he immediately regretted even believing such a thing.

She grabbed onto Farkle's sleeve and nervously looked down, "Farkle I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's time you just start living for yourself instead for someone else." He replied tugging her arm so that he could give her a side hug covering her face with his arms.

She tried to tug herself away but he only hugged her tighter. He continued to lead them down the street.

She eventually gave up and said, "If I die from an oncoming car it's your fault."

"Wouldn't think of it", He responded after he suddenly turned the corner letting her go.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Nothing, you just looked freezing wearing that dress in January." He replied looking bothered by something.

"Farkle, how did you get over me?" Riley asked.

He was quiet, "That's the funny thing. I guess I never will."

"But you just said I should get over Lucas because he's with Maya. Aren't you with Smackle." She asked astonished and a bit flattered of his undying affection.

"Yeah but Lucas is different, it's hard to explain." He pondered on a way to put it, "I don't know it's a guy thing. Anyways, we're here." He nodded toward her apartment complex just down the block.

"Thank you Farkle for everything. I mean it." She smiled at him.

He shrugged, "Any time, just make sure you don't run as fast next time. I nearly fainted Riley, I'm more of a science guy." He ran another hand through his hair.

The light swiftly capturing his blue eyes and his pink features that were his nice and his lips.

She was immediately caught off guard at the feeling that hit her. For some reason the boy labeled in the yearbook ' _most likely to be farkle' ._ whatever that meant, was cute and dare she say it kind of handsome.

He however seemed to be unaffected by anything, "Well, Happy New Year's Riley." He finally waved goodbye into the snowy city, and in the end she could still see him re-apply his beanie back on.

She entered her home and sat on her couch, her parents were asleep, as were her brother. They probably figured she was at Maya's house.

She sat on the couch thinking critically about the night's events, Farkle's advice, and finally herself.

* * *

Farkle had made it home about 10 minutes after dropping off Riley. His mother gave him an assertive talking too and his father had tried everything in his power to calm his wife. In the end he was sent to his room.

As he lied in bed he thought about Riley and how as they walked home he had spotted Lucas taking a stroll with Maya and lean in for a kiss. How he couldn't bare to allow Riley to see them together, not yet at least. Not after she had been crying.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, it would mean a lot if you guys review and comment on the story. :)**


	2. Happy New Year's Farkle

Riley woke up groggy the next morning on the couch. She had fallen asleep there the night before. Her dress still attached to her body. The memories of the night before immediately hit her as she sits up.

Lucas and Maya kissed.

"Great." She whispered. "Why am I cursed with a perfect memory?" She exclaimed theatrically to make a point to her mom sitting on the table.

She smiled amused at her daughter's remark, "I'm sorry Honey, it looks like you inherited that from my side of the family."

Despite her efforts to over react she didn't dare explain to her mother as to why. For some reason she preferred if her thoughts were kept between her and Farkle, for now at least.

Topanga merely shrugged and kissed Riley's head and asked her, "How was last night? Did you guys have fun?"

The sheer thought of last night was enough to make her frown and she was sure her mother would catch on that something was wrong if she spoke so she only nodded and rested her head on the couch hoping her mother would suspect that she was still tired and leave her to sleep.

She did.

It wasn't long until she was awoken with the sound of someone barging in through their front door.

"Hey, hey, hey Riles." Maya greeted with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Riley immediately composed herself, "Hey Maya." She smiled softly.

The blonde girl was quick to note that something was indeed off, "Are you okay Riley?"

She sat next to her on the couch, "You left home early yesterday. Lucas and I went looking for you, but you weren't home."

'Lucas and I'. The very phrase cut daggers in her heart. Lucas and Maya. Maya and Lucas.

"Yeah. I-" She coughed, as if on cue, she should have never gone out in such a short dress. "The cold kind of got to me, I had Farkle walk me to his house. I wanted to wish his parents a Happy New Year." There was no point in lying about Farkle being with her, but she silently swore to herself that she would never tell Maya about their talk.

"Oh, well that was nice of him." Maya commented pleased at her friends gesture, she was too busy smiling at her wrist.

"Is that a corsage?" Riley asked as she viewed the new accessory. It was a white band small with a pink rose on and it. Perfect, and not to decorative for it to look outrageous.

Maya nodded slowly as if the presence of it was new to her as well, she looked down, "Uh huh."

She could sense that Maya was smiling behind her long strands of hair that were now covering her face.

"Who gave it to you?" Riley didn't really want to ask, she could already guess who, but for the sake of their conversation she played along.

Maya's face shot up and with a smug gleeful step, "Oh, you know… Huckleberry."

Riley's smile didn't falter, "Wow, he moves fast." She commented refering to Lucas' romantic gesture.

"Yeah, I don't hate it." She said, leaving Riley to be confused on whether she meant the corsage or his motions of dating a girl.

Maya then turned to her, her smile was gone and a concerned expression appeared, "Hey, you're okay with me and Lucas being, you know, a thing right?"

Riley was quiet. She remembered Farkle's advice.

Lucas was only a boy, and she just had to realize that.

Riley turned and had saw just how much her best friend was happy. Riley needed to find happiness as well, and she realized Lucas wouldn't nor could he be the cause for it. However, he seemed to be Maya's, so she gently moved in to hug Maya, "Of course."

And surprisingly she meant it. There was no point in splitting the two apparent love birds up, especially when her relationship with Lucas was so painfully awkward before. Of course it would take time for her to heal, everything does, and with friends like Farkle and Maya on her side, she knew she could do it.

Maya hugged her back tightly, and Riley was happy she did. She didn't want to loose her best friend.

Her Peaches.

* * *

Farkle walked down the steps of his, otherwise known as a suite in New York.

"Good morning Son." His father's monotone voice echoed through the living room.

"Hello Father." Farkle greeted in reply as he reached into the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk.

As he took a sip and set the glass down on the counter he noticed his Father's suitcase set on the coffee table.

"Busy day?" He asked, "On New Year's Day?"

The scrawny millionaire smiled, "Why yes. I'm hosting a company meeting. I'm telling you this year is going to be a big year for us all. I need to start it off right."

Farkle nodded in agreement pleased that his father seemed so confident in himself. It is always nice to see parents that way.

He took another big gulp from the glass and disposed it into the sink.

"Where's Mom?" Farkle whom, not really bothered by her absence since her job always tended to cut into the holidays but still all the more curious to where she might be, asked.

"At work, you know how she is." His father shrugged then grabbed his coat and hat and exited the room to go to work.

The boy was used to such a rushed act. He looked over himself in the bathroom mirror and saw messy his hair seemed to be. He rubbed his hand over his face and groaned. It was too early, especially after how long he stayed up last night.

He then heard a the doorbell ring.

He slowly walked toward it, it was unusual for anyone to be visiting him this time of day.

He opened the door to find a nervous looking Smackle, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Um, Happy New Year's Farkle." She stated.

"Smackle? What are you doing here?" He asked suddenly opening the door widely.

She was wearing a knitted hat, gloves, boots, tights, and an overcoat, he noted. He motioned for her to enter.

"I was worried after you left so suddenly last night." She started pushing up her glasses and entering his home, pacing slightly back and forth.

He sighed, "Forgive me, I had to go help Riley."

She looked at him warily, "You've been doing that a lot lately."

He scrunched his face in disbelief, "No I haven't."

"You two have been dragging one another around, away from everyone else lately. You didn't seem to care when she pulled you up the roof on New Year's Eve." She flipped her hair awkwardly, "Do I know longer interest you?"

The boy stepped back, he hadn't realized how often that has been occurring between them. He was embarrassed that his girlfriend had even noticed their actions enough to question their own relationship.

It was true though, Farkle had realized, he had been focusing too much on Riley's personal life and her happiness. They have even had small arguments about it since he realized she still harbored feelings for Lucas.

He looked at her calmly steadying his voice, "No need to worry my dearest. I can assure you nothing is going on with me and Riley." He put his arm around her and smiled. Although, his thoughts were slightly elsewhere.

Smackle grinned stiffly at his gesture, "You know Farkle, there is something I wasn't able to do last night." She leaned in puckering her lips waiting for Farkle to do the same.

He only stared at her though, slightly happy that she was quite shorter than him and could barely reach his chin.

He had remembered when he had done the same to Riley. How he was so glad the she had lied to him to protect his feelings and how to thank her, he attempted to plant a kiss on her lips. Of course in that moment, she leaned back, only allowing him to kiss her chin.

But still he was ,according to Maya, technically her first kiss and subsequently she was his as well. He blushed at the memory and instinctively pushed her away.

She appeared to be disappointed at his sudden action, "Farkle, what is wrong?"

He rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I'm sorry Smackle, but I'm sick. You wouldn't want to catch a cold especially this time of year." He had felt feverish so he wasn't totally lying.

The girl nodded, clearly a little saddened at the thought of her boyfriend not wanting to kiss her, she wanted to say that she wouldn't mind getting sick but she figured that would be too strange of a response for a girlfriend to say.

"Well, in that case, I'll see you later Farkle. Goodbye." She rushed out of the apartment suddenly, slightly embarrassed by what seemed like such an outrageous action now that she thought of it.

She left too fast for him to be able to tell her to stay a bit longer since he could tell she intended on staying for a while, but the door was shut in a matter of seconds and Farkle was alone again.

He sat near the counter and stared at a picture that his father had taken when he and Riley were little. Riley was in a wheelchair and Farkle was beside her. She was just checking out of the hospital after she got her tonsils removed.

Looking back at it now is would have seemed like a strange picture for her parents to frame and therefore showcase to anyone who would visit their home but then again Farkle didn't take many pictures with other kids. Because back then he only had Riley and Maya as friends.

He remembered when he had developed feelings for the two girls, who were complete opposites. How he swore he would love them both the same, and it was true he did love the two girls. But lately it seemed one had obtained more of his attention, one had appeared to have more of an effect on him than he had realized, and he didn't seem as bothered as he should be about it.


	3. Past Memories

Monday:

After the long weekend Farkle had been excited to go back to school, unlike other students, he didn't like weekends.

His parents were usually out so he was usually left alone. Everyone tends to leave him when they get the chance, he's noticed that through the years.

He could never quite understand why Riley, Maya, and Lucas stuck around. Or even how he had a girlfriend.

But school was less lonely than home, so he liked it.

Besides, that meant he could bury himself in his books, his science textbook in particular.

He sat in the stool if his science class, anxious for the new lesson. He laid his head down in boredom, he was always early.

"Hi, Farkle." Riley greeted walking in,

He lifted his head, to see Riley dressed in her usual fashion, which was of course fashionable.

But the clothes never defined her, infact it was her smile that he found to be her best asset.

Yes, it was her smile that made school and his life all the more tolerable.

If he hadn't been able to talk to anybody all weekend, she made up for it.

"Hey, partner." He responded grinning at her. Knowing that she enjoyed science almost as much as he did.

She sat beside him, "Partner."

He could sense her lack of excitement in the word.

As if by chance Maya and Lucas walked in hand and hand, laughing at something 'Huckleberry' did.

"Oh Huckleberry."

"Come on Short Stack sit down." He patted the seat next him.

Maya rolled her eyes and shoved him off his seat, making him move down onto the next one.

"Farkle, how was your weekend?" Riley asked, obviously attempting mute out the couple on the next desk.

"Are you alright Riley?" He asked, wondering if she was wounded about having to listen to the two the whole way here.

"Yeah, I'm happy for Maya." She smiled, "He's just a guy right?"

He peeled his eyes away from the two love birds, and turned to her, somewhat taken back by how well she was taking it.

She didn't appear hurt, although she was of course a little uncomfortable by their playful affection, just like how Oagy and his girlfriend make everyone uncomfortable.

"Right." He nodded, the most reassuring smile he could. He needed her to understand that.

"So, your weekend?" She leaned in her head closer.

The boy began to play with his pen, "Fine. I enjoyed it."

His smile wavered, and his pushed his hair back anxiously.

She frowned, "They were gone weren't they?"

He paused, and then grabbed his stool seat and sighed, "Yeah, but that is expected of money. My parents have everything except for time."

"You could always come to my house, you know that right Farkle?" She turned to him worriedly. "My parents and I love having you."

"And you're always invited to mine Riley. I'm fine, I'm back in school, and I here with you. I'm not 5 anymore." He smirked at her confidently and waved his hand around his dark clothing and beanie. "I'm a grown young man."

"Yeah, I know." She leaned in cockily, "But even grown young men feel lonely. Even they need friends." She looked in his blue eyes, trying to get him to realized that she truly was worried about him. "Human beings are social creatures, even Farkles need people."

Farkle looked away. "My father and mother love me Riley." He stated as if he was trying to reassure himself more than her.

"I know. I don't doubt that." She replied, looking at him carefully, remembering the small fragile boy who was afraid of even announcing his name to other people in fear of being mocked. In fear of being rejected from a society that had already rejected his father.

"Farkle, what ever happened to your glasses?" She asked curiously as he began to write down the lab procedures that the teacher was writing on the board.

His eyes widened and he shrugged, not bothering to look up, " I got contacts."

"Why?"

"We could afford them and plus to be honest they only made my whole trying to get friends situation worse. Imagine, a four-eyed Farkle."

"I still became your friend."

"I never understood why, but thank you." He sighed.

"Farkle, what was it like before you met me and Maya?" She asked beginning to write the lab as well. She had never questioned his past, well one pre-her and Maya.

He ran a hand through his hair and tapped his pen as he recalled those times and had struggled to described them.

He shook his head, "It shouldn't concern you now."

She turned to him annoyed. "You're right it shouldn't." Riley then placed her hand on his composition notebook preventing him to write and ignore her. "But it does."

"Well it ain't no secret toots that I was a weird kid." He mocked in a jersey accent.

She tilted her head in annoyance.

He smiled at her reaction, it was fun to tease her.

"Back then, before you guys came along, I was the kid with the different turtlenecks because he was afraid of vampires because he saw some stupid scary movie. Everyone back then would make fun of my name and I had used to resent my father for naming me 'Farkle.' I sat alone during recess and lunch because nobody wanted to talk to the nerdy freak of the class. Kids were harsh. It wasn't until my mom forced me to go to a party where I was pretty sure I was invited out of pity because your parents had to invite all the kids in class and it wouldn't be fair to not invite the one kid named Farkle Minkus. Your mom must had remembered my dad and thus wanted to help me not be a lonely kid as he was." He stared off into space darkly.

Then chuckled, "Who would've known I would have me you or Maya."

"I'm sorry I laughed at your name." She mumbled weakly.

"Don't, you're probably the only person who didn't mock me about it though." He responded. "Now here we are. Two freaks of the school." He joked.

Riley smiled, "We're all freaks."

"Yeah, what a world."

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a while, schools get the way. Don't get too disappointed on the lack of full on feels, they are people after all, these things take time. I love Riarkle because they have depth to their story, I want to highlight the depth of their relationship. These things need time to develop and believe me once they come, they'll hit them hard. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Heart Strings

Farkle's P.O.V

As she wrote in her lab, I don't know, I just sort of felt happy. It seems as if all my anxieties were gone.

"What?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." I responded.

She smiked, rolling her eyes, "You're amused at seeing me work on my lab."

I scuffed at the fact that me staring at her made her feel like some kind of specimen.

"That's part of it."

"I thought you weren't going to view me as lesser, just because I'm a girl."

"You have it all wrong Riley, it's the exact opposite with you." I set my head down onto the desk. "I don't know, you're just... interesting." It was a strange way of describing it but I wasn't lying.

She finished writing and set down her lab notebook.

"So, I amuse you." She continued.

"Yeah." I sighed, beginning to pick up my things, noting that the bell was about to ring. "But I don't mean anything bad by it."

She pursed her lips, "Yeah, Farkle?"

My eyes immediately grew wide. For some reason, my heart began to race. I couldn't even find a witty way to respond to her. I could feel my face beginning to burn, 'What the.'

I can't describe it, but as she stood there, strong, determined, and plainly in front of me, she just looked absolutely adorable.

And although I already knew she was a naturally beautiful girl, it had never really made an impact on the way I acted.

So why can't I return the glare and why in Pluto am I blushing?! I never felt so at lost for words, not even around Smackle.

I picked up my backpack and began to walk out of class, "Forget it."

Leaving Riley standing there, looking as confused as I am.

I sped down the hall.

"No, no, no. I do not like Riley Matthews. I can't." From the moment I met her, I had promised to look after her and Maya. I felt so comfortable around them, the only two people who seemed to have been willing enough to take a chance on the kid with the turtleneck. I promised that I would love them the same. But...what the hell was that?

"It was a flook, your hormones Farkle. You just miss Smackle that's all." I concluded, seeing that I haven't seen her since she tried to kiss me.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in months. And I am so sorry for this chapter being so short but I promise I am working on this story and am going to update when I can. Anyways I hope you guys like this short installement and I please leave review. Those really inspired me to come back and continue writing this story.**


End file.
